The Lineage of Kuzuri
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While foiling a plan of Mr Sinister's, Wolverine passes away leaving the X-Men in shock until three weeks later when Beast discovers that ten mutants that are showing the exact same powers of Wolverine has emerge, now the half sister Laura Kinney and Kirika Yashida must work together and find them before their brother Daken ends the bloodline of their father!
1. Chapter 1

"Sinister's machine is about to activate, hurry Logan" Beass said

"Shut it Beast, I'm working on it" Logan said as he dragged himself along the ground before stumbling onto his feet

"Logan, if Sinister's machine goes off we'll have a whole new wave of mutants to deal with, namely those under his control!" Cyclops shouted

"I hear you slim, but don't worry I've got this" Logan said as he reached the machine and a few minutes later a shockwave went off, "Goodbye" Logan slumped against the machine while closing his eyes.

"LOGAN!" Rogue cried as she, Iceman, Nightcrawler, X-23, Colossus and Rachel Grey showed up where Logan was. "No, no, no, no" Rogue cried running over to him, while Nightcrawler teleported over.

"He's gone" Nightcralwer said sadly "He used the last of his strength to stop Sinister's plan"

"I'm going to find him and rip the spine out of his body, skull and all" Rogue scowled

"He wouldn't want that Marie" Iceman said

"It sure as hell would me make bettah" Rogue huffed as she stormed off

"Rogue" Rachel said sadly. Colossus carried Logan's body down to the ground where the other X-Men in the area had gathered. Most of them were speechless. Storm covered her mouth while Cyclops looked away out of sorrow. Beast juts slumped while Psylocke was embraced by Archangel; their cherished friend was gone, and two days later he was laid to rest, they figured he would have liked to be at peace in the land of the rising sun.

* * *

Three weeks later Beast was in his lab, a cigar was slowly burning away, a way to remind him of who he lost. Every now and then Beast would sigh and look around

"This place...this place hasn't been the same since your passing Logan" Beast said as he continued his work, suddenly the alarm went off. "What is it?" he asked looking at a screen, his eyes bugging out of his head, he looked at another screen. A stunned expression upon his face as he removed the glasses he was wearing "By my stars and garters!" he exclaimed as he raced off

"Whoa, Hank calm down" Emma Frost, Cyclops current lover shouted

"I CAN'T, IT WORKED! SINISTER'S PLAN, LOGAN DIDN'T STOP IT!" Hank shouted

"No" Emma gasped as she followed beast to the ready room as the blue furred mutant brought up a global map before zooming it into Japan.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he and Storm walked in

"Our worse fears, Sinister's plan. it worked; the machine awoke several x-genes" Beast panicked

"How many do we have to put down?" Cyclops asked

"Ten, it only woke ten" Beast said

"Storm, find Caliban and bring him back here, Emma get to Cerebra and find those mutants" Cyclops said

"Roger" Storm and Emma rushed out

"Any way to find out their powers?" Cyclops asked turning to Beast

"Yeah, I'll get on it" Beast said as he scanned the mutants. Cyclops walked out of the ready room and into a lift.

* * *

"Scott" Xavier said

"Charles, you already know don't you?" Cyclops asked

"Yes, sadly. I'm afraid that we must deal with the problem head on" Xavier said before Beast ran in

"That was quick" Cyclops said

"It was easy, namely because. Oh my stripes" Beast panted before downing a jug of water

"Hank?" Xavier asked

"All ten mutants shared the exact same traits, the same powers" Beast said wiping his furry mouth

"Which are?" Cyclops asked

"Accelerated healing factors, animal empathy, enhances senses, speed and strength and bone claws"

"What?" Xavier gasped.

"Those sound like Wolverine's powers" Cyclops said

"That because they are, those ten mutants have the exact same powers as Wolverine, meaning they could be distant relatives to out dear departed friend" Beast said

"Great, we lose one Wolverine and get ten in return" Cyclops growled making Beast and Xavier smile

"That's not all, we've picked up to additional signatures like Wolverine: Kirika Yashida and Daken" Emma said

"Daken, that's all we need" Cyclops said

"What we need to do is send Laura in first and see what the situation is and then have her try and reach out, meanwhile Hank I want you to find out how they're connected, to each other and Logan" Xavier said

"I'm ahead of you" Beast said

"Now, we have work to do" Xavier said

"Yes professor" the two X-Men said.

* * *

"Laura, do you read me Laura?" Betsy asked via telepathy

"I read you Psylocke" X-23 aka Laura Kinney Howlet said "What's up?"

"Laura, we've failed. The plan Sinister was working on succeeded, but not in the way we thought it would"

"Explain" Laura said

"Ten new mutant have popped up on Cerebra, and which one of them has powers exactly like your father, a new generation of Wolverines" Betsy said

"What?" Laura growled

"We know, it shocked us as well, but more pressing news is Kirika and Daken is tracking them down

"Daken, shit I was hoping to see that guy again and Kirika would like I'm here, even if its official business" Laura said

"Well, try and work with her, since you are kind of sisters"

"Yeah sure, I'm a clone and she's natural born" Laura said walking for where she was. Looking around, "I hate this" she said

* * *

Elsewhere a young woman in a green and white outfit was training

"Hello Kirika" Betsy said

"Miss Psylocke, what do I have the pleasure of having you in my mind?" Kirika asked

"Simple, Logan's dead"

"I know" Kirika said sadly

"What you didn't knwo was that he's final act was to stop Mr Sinister from creating a large mutant army, we confirmed a shockwave was released from the machine, but that was all we thought it did, until today; now ten mutants with your father's powers have appeared, and we need your help in finding them"

"And if I don't?" Kirika asked

"Your brother Daken will find them first

"Shit" Kirika said before sighing "Who am I working with?"

"Laura's in Japan already, meanwhile Ororo, Hank, Emma, Caliban and myself are working from here" Betsy sauid

"Laura, great" Kirika said

"I know you don't exactly get along with each other, but you need to with this mission" Betsy said

"Hai" Kirika said "I'll try"

"Thank you, that is all we ask for, since I know this is a difficult time for you" Betsy said finishing her talk

"Okay, time to get to work" Kirika said walking back inside to get ready for her mission.

* * *

Laura was leaning on the wall outside of a train station with her ears under headphones listening to hard rock music while head bopping, she didn't notice that kirika was about to tap her on the shoulders

"Baka Gaijin" Kirika said

"Who are you calling a stupid outsider?" Laura asked

"You" Kirika said before smiling and laughing

"How are you doing sister?" Laura asked hugging her sister

"Not too bad, befuddled that they still believe we don't get along" Kirika asked

"So you ready for the mission?" Laura asked

"To find our cousins?" Kirika asked "I am, and luckily the others are helping us"

"Yeah, but we need a base of operations here in Japan" Laura said

"Maybe I can help with that" a boy said

"And you are?" Kirika asked

"Hiro Hamada, I work with the X-Man Sunfire" Hiro said

"I see. So where's this place?" Laura asked

* * *

"Nice place" Laura said as the two sisters walked in

"We have all the amenities: Library, make shift ready room, big bathroom, multiple bedrooms, gym, tennis courts, full stocked kitchen, dojo, entertainment room. Basically everything needed for this mission" Hiro said

"Okay, so why are you helping us?" Laura asked

"I heard about him, his death. Logan was a pretty good guy from what I heard from Sunfire, and this mission is about his lineage, his legacy?"

"Yeah it is" Kirika said "And we must protect and guide that legacy, to make sure that Logan is never forgotten; from now until the end of time"

"Good to hear, now shall we get started?" Hiro asked

"You know it" the girls said

* * *

Elsewhere in Japan, a student was sitting in a dark place holding her hands and stomach

"I hope Yoshino gets back soon, and then maybe the hungry pains will lessen and then I can attend to my hands" she said pulling her hands back and saw movement under her skin. Suddenly with a flash of pain, two foot long claws popped out of her hand from between the first and second knuckles and the third and forth knuckles. The girl went wide eyed as the same thing happened on her other hand "What, what is this; where did they come from!" she panicked "I'm...I'm...I'm a FREAK!" she cried out before collapsing to the ground, getting up and quickly locking the door and sliding down it "No, no, no, no, NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!" she shouted before covering her mouth to cry, ignoring her stomach, her hands and the savage knocks on the door behind her. To her, it was over, her life was over.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and wow so how did this idea form, simple I watched anime after seeing Logan (the best comic book so far...maybe at least its the best of the Wolverine Trilogy and a fitting send off for Hugh Jackman as Wolverine) so I decided why not do a story about anime characters being the descendants of Logan.**

 **So the next thing I want to address is Kirika Yashida, who is she: simple she is the Age of Apocalypse version of X-23; she is also the biological daughter that world's version of Wolverine and Mariko. So why her? Simple I wanted someone to work with X-23 and I don't know any of her run's side character. So why not use a different type of X-23, and don't worry Daken is coming.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"And that is?" Kirika asked

"The mutant alert, looks like we got one" Hiro said

"Betsy?" Laura asked

"I'm here, feeding the information to Caliban to see her it is, meanwhile I'm tracking if Daken is in Japan now"

"Thanks Betsy" Laura said

"Got it! Aki Adagaki, she's a high school student at Yasaka High school, powers just manifested about five minutes ago" Hiro said getting the data from the X-Mansion

"Let's go!" Laura said

"Here" Hiro said throwing them a set of keys. "Your new ride" he smirked as the two girls ran into the garage to see a brand new Chrysler 300 SRT-8

"I'll drive" the girls said, before turning to each other and playing Rock, Paper scissors. Kirika chose paper against Laura's rock

"Thanks sis" Kirika said

"I drive next time" Laura said as they hopped in and turned on the ignition, starting the 392 HEMI V8 engine

"Oh yeah" the smiled before driving off to the school.

* * *

Aki was still hiding, even though school was back in session after the lunch period. Her stomach was growling, but something weird was happening, she may have been hungry but she felt normal. Frowning she retracted her claws, looking in between her fingers where she reacted them spying that the cuts where her claws came out was healing up. Once it was done she ran her fingers over the area, feeling her usual smooth skin. Frown she saw the right hand's claws were still out, so she placed them on her left arm, dug them in and ripped them across the skin leaving a couple of gashes, which quickly healed up.

"What?" Aki gasped before three loud thumps was heard

"Miss Adagaki, we want to talk to you about something" a feminine voice said

"Go away!" Aki cried out scared

"Relax, we're like you. We're mutants" the voice called out making Aki open the door to see two beautiful dark haired young woman

"Hey, I'm Laura and this is my sister Kirika" Laura said, Aki looked at the pair of them, Laura wore a black and white striped tank top, elbow length black fingerless gloves, jeans and combat boots, while Kirika wore a green cheongsam with the skirt the length of a miniskirt, but she added long white pants and had jade green wraps around her hands, the same colour as her cheongsam. They shared deep emerald green eyes and silky soft black hair, Kirika wearing her hair up in twin buns while Laura's had her down straight.

"Nice to meet you" Aki bowed while her stomach growled blushing at the sound

"So, you hungry?" Laura asked

"Yes" she was embarrassed

"Come on, I know a good place" Kirika said throwing the keys to Laura.

* * *

"So I'm a mutant huh?" AKi asked

"Yes, but don't worry there are thousands of mutants. In fact there are several teams of mutants who try and fight for peace between humanity and mutantkind, protect those who fear them and help train others to control their powers" Kirika said

"So what exactly are my powers?" Aki asked taking a bite of the parfait before her and went wide eyed

"Tastes good doesn't it, better than before, that's because of the enhanced senses; namely hearing smell and eyesight, and as you discovered the healing factor and claws. Now your healing factor is a bit better than ours, and way stronger than our fathers" Laura said

"How come?" Aki asked

"Because of this" Kirika said unsheathing a claw "Our claws are covered in a metal called Adamantium Beta, which is what happens when true adamantium is attacked by our healing factor, it makes the bones super tough, durable and strong while allow the biological processes of the bones to work normally, now me and Laura had it just on our claws, but our father Logan, has...had it on his full skeleton"

"What do you mean had?" Aki asked

"he passed away, three weeks ago" Laura said

"What happened?" Aki asked

"Simple, another mutant who is called Sinister or Nathaniel Essex" Laura hissed

"He planned on using a machine to awaken a mass of latent X-Genes, the gen that controls the powers of a mutant and then enslave them"

"But instead, ten mutants each one having similar powers to our father awoke three weeks

"Why the time delay?" Aki asked

"What is what our friends in New York are trying to find out about, hoping we can find a link" Laura said

"So what's next?" Aki asked

"We've got a temporary place to live, we were hoping you would come with us and we can help you with your powers" Kiria said

"Okay" Aki said

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Yeah, my parents are never home, and I can always tell them it's an elite academy" Aki said

"The James Howlet Centre of Advance learning" Kirika said smiling

"Why that name?" Aki asked

"Our father's real name was James Howlett, but he went by Wolverine majority of the time" Laura said

"Or Logan" Kirika said

"Okay, can I see this place?" Aki asked

"Sure why not?" Kirika said "But I'm driving" she smirked taking the keys

"Great" Laura said

"Oh yeah, Shotgun" Aki said making Kirika laughed

"Shit" Laura growled

* * *

"So here we are" Laura said as they parked in the garage section of the house they dubbed the James Howlett centre for Advanced Learning.

"It's nice" Aki said

"So is she the new mutant?" Hiro asked

"Yes, Aki Adagki, meet Hiro Hamada" Laura said

"S'up" Hiro said

"So did you find another one?" Kirika asked

"No, but I think I've located Daken" Hiro said

"Where?" Laura asked

"Who's Daken?" Aki asked

"If we're the daughters of Wolverine, then Daken's the son of Wolverine" Kirika explained

"And he's not exactly Mr. nice guy, he has a different set of claws. Like Laura he has two claws in his hand, but he also has a third claw that comes out from underneath Not to mention, his claws are harder and denser than normal bone, and razor sharp, plus they're black in colour" Hiro said

"Black?" Laura gasped looking at Kirika

"plus he can control pheromones" Hiro said

"That's new" Kirika commented

"Yeah it is" Hiro said "And dangerous, using them he could lower the guard of any Wolverine type mutant, and possibly make sure their healing factors are slowed down"

"Anything else he could do with the pheromones?" Laura asked

"He can hide his scent, instil fear, happiness, depression, arousal and a false sense of security, distort perceptions. That sort of thing"

"Oh lovely" Laura growl "Think you can make a way around those?"

"I'll try, but I'll need Baymax"

"Who's Baymax?" Aki asked

"A healthcare companion my brother made" Hiro said sadly "Here let me show you" he smirked stamping on Aki's foot

"OW!" Aki shouted

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said 'ow'" a gigantic marshmallow looking robot appeared and scanned Aki

"looks like a marshmallow" Kirika said

"Kinda huggable if you ask me" Laura said

"Your foot is irritating, but it is going away by itself, diagnosis: mutation" Baymax said "You mutation is healing you injury"

"Okay, head back to school" Kirika said

"And what should I do?" Aki asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Hiro said

"Okay" Aki nodded

* * *

Once Aki stepped back into her school, something automatically felt off to her. Sniffing the air revealed it contained a sort of sweet scent. One that caused her to get flustered

'He's here' Aki said as she carefully walked in and looked around, still smelling the air while trying to hold off the effects of Daken's pheromones. She had to shake her head every now and then as she traversed the school looking for him. She noted each of the students had been effected by the air

"So you're the one I'm looking for" a dark voice said as Aki turned around to see a man wearing a black and dark orange type of outfit, on his left arm was a tribal sleeve tattoo

"You must be Daken" Aki said while her legs were trembling, the fear and pheromones were starting to get to her, she needed to get something into her system to counteract them. And she had the perfect thing. Thinking quickly she popped out the claws on her hand and nicked her leg before glaring at Daken and popping the other set of claws.

"Hm, two claws in each hand. Almost like Laura; and that means you most likely don't have any foot claws"

"So what?" Aki asked

"Nothing, just know" Daken said bring out his own claws, "That you will die at my hands" he chuckled before running into battle

"Bring it" Aki said doing the same.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the second chapter and the first of the lineage: Aki Adagaki from Masamune-Kun's revenger which started this year and I only started watch recently. In fact this was the anime I was watching before I saw Logan so why not add the female lead. Now can I ask your guys for help with suggestions for the rest of the lineage, I need two more girls and five guys, so leave a review or PM with your suggestions and I will pick the best for the fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
